Limit
| translation title = Genkai | image = Nise Koi chap181.png | chapter number = 181 | arc = Second Year Arc | previous chapter = I've Been Waiting | next chapter = Contract |volume = To Mari}} is the one hundredth eighty first chapter of the Nisekoi manga series written and illustrated by Naoshi Komi, published weekly in the magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. Summary Marika confronts Raku, admitting that she had always known that he and Chitoge are in a fake relationship and that she knew who he truly liked. She says that as long as Raku used Chitoge as a shield to say no to her, she wouldn't truly be rejected. She admits she yelled at a certain someone to stay more serious and called herself pitiful. She yells at Raku and asks him to truly love her because she would never leave his side and always make him happy. Raku then realises how truly serious she was, but then states that she was always serious, but it was him that never took her seriously. Before Raku has the chance to tell her how he feels about her at that moment, Marika falls over. Raku checks her temperature and realizes she has a huge fever. Marika states she is okay and she only needs to rest when Honda comes over. Raku says how badly she looks and Honda reassures him that she will take care of it. Saying that Marika has reached her limit. Marika refuses to listen to her so Honda takes her by force, carrying her away after tying her wrists and covering her mouth. Raku thinks she is being a little harsh but Honda states that she only needs to take her medicine. Raku realizes the trouble Marika is in but is cut off by Honda who says it is medicine for Anemia. She says that it is better that Raku forgets about Marika and wishes him well, that they will not meet again. Raku stares after the car, dumbfounded, as it drives away. The next day at school, Kosaki talks to Chitoge about visiting Marika when Yui comes in to tell the class that Marika has transferred schools. While the whole class is in panic Raku asks her why. Yui states she isn't so sure herself but was only told that she returned to her home in Kyushu do to health problems and that the paper work had already been filled beforehand. Raku tries to call Marika several times but is unsuccessful. He then recalls what Honda had him the day before and realizes what she meant. They would seriously not meet again. The group all decides to talk it out on the roof. Raku suddenly remembers that Marika had made her way to Kyushu and tells everyone he knows of a girl that can help them. Once the mystery girl picks up the phone, she smiles and tells him that she was waiting for his call. Chapter Notes Character Revelations * Marika has Anemia. * Marika has moved to Kyushu.